warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
New SA Gameplay Mechanics
Clue to the Branching Technique in S.A. CAM * It is unique. * Never done before & thus totally original. * It will also be inlclusive of: * The "Global Command Interface" * New "Rank & Experience" mechanisms & imperatives. * New "Threat Analysis" schema incorporating "Intel ECMs". * In due course I'll detail it all & how it fits together. * First I will begin with the '''Branching Mechanism''' * When you read the 1st Mission Briefing & it's delineation into 5 Non-reapeating Branches you may be wondering what I'm doing and HOW the following will be achieved: * 1.) Multiple Outcomes within overall continuity. * 2.) A different gameplay experience every play-through. * 3.) The futility of trying to construct a "Walk-thru".... * There are other things happening but let's for the moment focus on those 3 considerations. * Instead of just blatantly explaining it I'm going to give you clues useing "Lateral Thinking Tools". * A.) Let the following reprepresent a "Funnel" comprised of "Catchment Basin" and "Neck": * -<( * Let this also be a graphic representation of a Mission & it's Multiple Branches. * B.) Let the Following Graphic Representation stand for 2 progresive Missions with theiir branches as well as their fluid intersection & continuity preservation: * )>--<( * C.) Let the the following Graphic Representation stand for a sequence of Branched Missions in a Major CAM Section: * )>--<()>--<()>--<()>--<()>--<( * Was that a helpful clue ? * Btw - I do realize I have not defined the Intersection of "Catchment Basins". New Component Added * This has evolved over the last couple months. * It now includes a New Feature to Troman's '''Warzone Starter'''. * I haven't talked to him about it yet but I'm pretty sure it's possible to implement. * Basically you would use "WZS" to launch a Campaign in a similiar way to launching Skirmish. * It would meld randomized A.I. personalities to a Cam Mission map that was sector bounded, contained event triggers & victory imperatives. * As a map maker you would have to construct the Mission Map with1 to 5 A.I. Ski Player Base of Ops. * While also bearing in mind all your Imbeded Cam Event Triggers & Victory Imperatives or Conditions.. linked to "Specific Map Sectors" * Again - those Ski A.I. personalities would be linked to Map Sectors & change on every re-play (But not in re-opening Game Saves). * The Event Triggers would be Fixed to each map sector but would manifest different gameplay depending on the A.I. Personality operating as well as the Player's "Rank & Experience" status at the moment of engagements. * Victory Imperatives or Conditions would also be linked to those "Specific Map Sectors". * The Player actions that would precipitate these New Cam Mechanisms would commence from (or be linked to) the Player's choice of '''Where & When''' to Act on the Mission Map. * In other words - Cardinal directions taken by the Player & the elapsed time to action in that Map Direction would set in motion the mechanisms that would manifest differently on each replay. * My delineation of Mission # 1 and it's 5-variant BRANCHES (or sub-set of countless possibilities) that would change on replay will make what I'm talking about here a bit clearer - or that is my intent. * When I get those posted I'l put a hotlink here. Rman Jack[[User:Rman Jack|Rman Jack]] 17:05, 26 Jan 2005 (PST) Additional Clarifications * I have posted the entirety of '''Mission #1 Branched 5-ways''' in it's * "Pre-Script Treatment" Format * It illustrates most of the New Mechanisms AND How they interlock with each other as a whole. * Hop on over & take a gander.... :) * [http://warzone2100.wikicities.com/index.php/M1_Story 5-Way Branched Mission No. 1 HERE] Questions or Comments ?=